This Twisted Game We Play
by WriTerGrL
Summary: Raven and Robin are locked together in a battle of cunning and intellect. Both are getting physically, emotionally and mentally scarred. Who is really winning and is it worth all this pain? Based loosly off the movie Cruel Intentions.Updated!
1. Default Chapter

**This Twisted Game We Play...**

Songfic based loosly off the movie "Cruel Intentions" I thought Sarah Michelle Gellar's and Ryan Phillipe's charcters had an interesting relationship. I laughed my head off how both of them knew what buttons to push on the other to make them irritated or turned on (eew I can't beliver I just said...well typed that) Anywho I love Robin and Raven because each have that "I'm analyzing everything you do" Thing about them.

So this is just what I think what would happen if these two waged a psychological war on each other.

I Don't own the Teen Titans or The song "(I Hate) Eveything About You" by Three Days Grace...Or do I? Ok no more Psychology class for me.

* * *

Look at her sitting there soaking wet! Her beautifully dark hair glowing around her like a halo hiding her evil. She was the devil in the body of an angel. She sickens me and intrigues and beckons me, Her beautiful eyes call out and taunt me. She loves to mess with me I know she does. She acts like she doesn't know me. 

She puts her book down and gazes at our fellow team mates with an amused almost analytical look. Her amazing eyes impower and strip me of my superiority. I was her equal. She walks up her beautiful legs still glistening from the shower she just took. So it began again... our little game of wits and desire. She pulled her hair back and parted her voluptous lips as she passed on by. She knew I noticed and it amused her.

**everytime we lie awake  
after every hit we take  
every feeling that i get  
but i haven't missed you yet  
  
**

She was pure evil and yet a saint. These stupid mind games she plays with me. I lost score along time ago all I know is that it was our little secret game of who was mentally stronger. This of course included many things that would test our mind, our spirit, our bodies...

**every room-mate kept awake  
by every silent scream we make  
all the feelings that i get  
but i still don't miss you yet**

She looks at me with that innocent look of hers as she grinned evilly. She walked past me and couldn't help but admire her amazing beauty. Every curve of her beautiful body was exactly how it should be. I wanted to reach out and take her. She was a prize to be won and winning was eveything.

She gently let herself gently float past me as she started towards her room. Her every move was precise and beautiful...she was taunting me again. It was either the extreme levels of testorone or adreneline that caused me to chase after her making sure no one had seen me as I left.

**only when i stop to think about it  
  
i hate everything about you  
why do i love you  
i hate everything about you  
why do i love you  
**

I ran up behind and roughly pushed her to the wall grinding my lips onto hers , they weren't her lips... they belonged to ME. She belonged to me. I pulled back my arms still pinning her onto the wall. "Is this what you want!" I yelled as I pushed my body to hers causing her to gasp and then sneer into a cat like grin. She was a disease that I loved.

**everytime we lie awake  
after every hit we take  
every feeling that i get  
but i haven't missed you yet**

"What is it that YOU want" she spat the question right back at me as she shoved me towards the other wall pressing her body against mine with impressive force. I gazed at her eyes. They held such fire and yet they were so dead.

**only when i stop to think about it  
  
i hate everything about you  
why do i love you  
i hate everything about you  
why do i love you  
**

"I want you" I moaned to her and it made her snicker into a vile laughter. She shoved my aching body onto the ground as I lay there looking like a little child who was just locked out of a candy store.

**only when i stop to think about you,  
i know  
only when you stop to think about me,  
do you know  
**

"But You can't have ME can you?" she taunted me as I watched her figure slowly disaapear into the darkness of the hallway. She had won again, Damnit! I let myself become so weak! I hated sitting here. I was defeated and still continued to play this game. I thrived of this sparring of intellect.

**i hate everything about you  
why do i love you  
you hate everything about me  
why do you love me  
**

I put my fingers to my lips feeling the blood that trickled off my lips. Damn her that witch! She bit me! I let my tongue graze over my red lips relishing in the metallic taste. I envisioned her helpless and utterly mine. She was the object of my desire, the only thing left unconquered. " Soon you'll see...You'll be mine...Raven" I moaned and gasped her name. I hate her and I love her. I despise her and I need her.

I was her toy and she was mine. This was an addiction I can't stop. It was poison I continued to drink. I was in this till I won even if I lost my mind and soul doing so. Winning wasn't just eveything it was the only thing that mattered.

**i hate  
you hate  
i hate  
you love me  
**

"Until we meet again" I declared to the darkness knowing she was still watching...always watching. I then turned and walked down the opposite direction of where she had gone knowing our paths would cross sooner or later.

**i hate everything about you  
why do i love you**

**

* * *

Ok guys that was my first attempt at a more "Adult" oriented theme so please be kind. I might continue this with Raven's P.O.V on the this sick twisted relationship but it's up to ya'll. Oh don't be fooled these two love each other both are just totally screwed up. **

Also guys I'm in the process of making a one-shot called "Breaking the Habit". Raven has just found out one of her fans has comitted suicide. They were found wearing a Raven costume as well. The media and the victim's parents blame her for the suicide. Raven has to deal with her own suicidal thoughts and needs to get herself together for those who look up to her. So tell me if you want to see that or not before I write it.

Please review!


	2. The Phantom

Ok guys although I haven't been posting that much on the net for almost a month…I am still writing. I get into a Creative Writing class and have been writing most of the chapters in there. I actually wrote the "somewhat' ending for this fic. So it's done I just haven't posted it.

Enough with the techniqalities and on to …MORE techniqalities!

I Do Not Own Teen Titans…my lawyer lost the custody battle and now I only see them on weekends and every other holiday

ok yadda yadda on with the fic!

"He wants to play hard ball (no pun intended) then he'll get it!" I laughed to myself watching the defeated boy from my place in the shadows. I look into his eyes although I couldn't see their color from where I stood now. I loomed about like a volecher over my prey.

His eyes squinted shut and I knew he wanted to cry…but no tears fell, instead of the tears of defeat that I had wished to fall upon his face there was overwhelming pride. He raised himself still filled with arrogance as I knew he would. The sight both caused delight and despair to engulf my soul. He whispered my name as though he had already conquered me. He was so determined to win.

I cackled to myself as I loomed about him. I surrounded him and he both shuderred and was content to stay in my presence. I watched him continue down the opposite hallway, it was like I was watching a piece of me leave.

It was coming, the aftermath. I raced to my room and shut the door I gazed into the mirror as I watched the pale stone mask upon my face shatter into a thousand pieces. I gazed at the fragile half demon girl who stood in front of me, her face then turning into a sneer of disgust. The fragile girl had disappeared and now the controlling part of me looked back now. I was dissapointed with myself. I hated myself! I shoved over a pile of books. Letting out a guterall growl I sat on my bed awaiting the never ending night of self condemnation.

"Why did you do THAT!" I looked to the beautiful ebony mirror as the violet haired girl inside shouted to me with hate.

" I Don't Know…" I choked out through the endless noise of the millions of thoughts and the voices that spoke them. Voices that were not mine and yet in each of them I heard me calling out.

"Do you know what you are doing to yourself!" The figure walked in the mirror walked up and held out her vengeful hand out of the mirror and attempted to grab me.

" This is not about me, It's him" I argued to myself as she passed into the real world although I'm not sure what is real anymore. Her black eyes stared into my violet one's.

The back of her hand bruised my face as I fell backwards on to my bed, the sweet taste of blood filling my mouth. I looked up with the same defeated look as HE had only a few minutes before as she hovered above me.

"You really believe that you are in LOVE?" the figure clothed in white cackled as her towering figure gently lowered herself. Her body still floating but her face only inches apart from mine.

"We don't DO LOVE remember?" The figure laughed as I tried to strike only to find that she was not there, just only a phantom.

"We DON"T DO ANYTHING! Don't you remember? You can't hit me because I'm not real and neither are you!" The figure cackled as it began to ascend forever out of my reach.

"Corpses can't feel Love Raven, If he loved you then why is it that you end up talking to me everynight" it laughed as I watched her slowly fade into the land of mirrors.

"I'm not dead!" I screamed to myself as she gazed out to me from her world. The beautiful color of the ebony eyes scarring my soul as it burned through me.

"Not yet anyway" It laughed as it turned to walk away from me.

"Who are you!" I shouted out to the fading figure as she delved further into the mists of the mirror.

It turned quickly, her eyes now violet. The white gown she had only been wearing a few moments ago was now identical the blue uniform I was wearing. "Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide"

I reached out my hand out to her only to find that she was right. I looked at the beautiful white gown that clung to my body in horror, I pounded the glass trying to break away but it was no use! I was trapped... I looked into the face of the phantom whose face eerily resembled mine, Tears of black rolled down my cheek. I watched the rays of light shine upon the phantom as the neverending moonlight fell upon my pale body.

"She is the phantom and I am real!" I shouted trying to convince myself.This was a dream… a nightmare, but it wasn't and that was what frightened me.The phantom was the mask, I was the hideous monster who lay underneath. So here I was again behind the mask, trapped in the mirror. But it was better this way wasn't it? The mask kept me safe. No one wished to gaze upon the monster, they wished to look upon the mask of stone.

"Without the mask where will I hide?" I needed the mask, she was me . The stronger and the more liked version of myself. But was she ME? I can't find myself, I'm lost within my own lies and facades.

My eyes looked out through the mask and saw HIM. I longed to reach out and tell him how I felt but the mask would never allow it. Why does he affect me in such ways! The mask scolded me and I tried to hold in the overwhelming emotion. Her voice echoing in my mind, raping any shred of hope that still lingered.

We ducked into the bathroom, she was keeping me from him. I had gotten involved in her game which made her extremely angry. Her eyes staring back into my mind. Her hands becoming paler as she grasped the marbele countertop.

"Raven repeat after me" It said in it's controlling tone.

"I am not to get emotionally involved in this game. I have no emotions. I DON"T DO LOVE and I will do everything in my power to that bring boy to his knees! Love is futile! You will insure your survival! You will prove that you are the superior! You will prove that YOU are Raven!"

I repeated her word for word and in some way I took heart to what she was ordering me to do. And while I said those words a piece of my soul seemed to leave. I looked into the stone cold face of both me and my mask. Into the black eyes of a corpse.


End file.
